1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays an image by emitting light using various methods. A light emission method used by a display device often serves as a basis for determining the type of the display device. Various research is being competitively conducted on each light emission method in order to effectively control the luminance of emitted light and improve display quality.
Apart from research conducted to control the luminance of light, research into a stereoscopic image display device which displays a three-dimensional (3D) image by controlling an optical path has recently been drawing a lot of attention. Such a stereoscopic image display device is based on the principle that an observer perceives a stereoscopic image when a left image is input to the observer's left eye and a right image is input to the observer's right eye.